Si l'occasion se présente à nouveau, alors je referais la même erreur
by N'Elvira
Summary: La dernière scène de la saison 1 entre Cesare et Lucrezia à travers les yeux de cette dernière. One Shot basé sur la série de Tom Fontana (Canal ). Bonne lecture.


Il y a des réactions qui ne peuvent être contrôlées... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là... mais une chose est certaine : si l'occasion se présente à nouveau, alors je referais la même erreur.

Je suis encore une enfant, j'en ai conscience. Une gamine égoïste et capricieuse qui préfère assouvir son propre plaisir plutôt que de se sacrifier pour sa famille... Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir assez fait pour eux, pour nous, les Borgia. Pour mon père, je ne suis qu'une marchandise qu'il utilise pour parfaire ses alliances politiques, me mariant lorsqu'il en a besoin, n'écoutant jamais mes désirs étouffés. Néanmoins, il a peut-être raison... Je le pense sincèrement lorsque je prends le temps de faire le bilan mes aventures... Mon premier époux, Giovanni Sforza, était impuissant et l'homme que j'avais choisi d'aimer en échange préféra fréquenter les bordels plutôt que de m'être fidèle. Je ne suis qu'un jouet... un jouet entre les mains de tellement d'hommes.

Pourtant, j'ai voulu de nouveau croire en eux lorsque je suis sortie de ce couvent. Je n'étais pas faite pour être nonne, contrairement à ce que j'ai cru lors ma vision de sainte Pétronille. Non, je suis une Borgia, je suis une égoïste avec une ambition plus grande que celle de passer ma vie à servir Dieu sans me poser de questions. Alors, j'ai une nouvelle fois péché, ne sachant pas encore que je ferai bien pire dans le futur. J'ai aimé mon soldat, mon Pedro, de toutes mes forces, mais père s'opposa une nouvelle fois à mon bonheur... alors nous sommes passés outre. Sans savoir où nous allions, je l'ai accueilli dans ma couche, chaque jour durant des semaines. Et puis, un beau soir, Cesare, est venu me trouver.

Les circonstances étaient on ne peut plus particulières... Juan venait de mourir... grâce à moi. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que cette ordure puisse aller au paradis en demandant simplement pardon. Maria ne méritait pas cela. Au contraire, elle devait être vengée ! L'occasion se présenta et je commis un crime que Dieu ne me pardonnera pas, poignardant Juan à neuf reprises, souhaitant plus que tout au monde que sa vie le quitte. Ce fut mon amant qui abrégea ses souffrances, devenant ainsi le complice de mon meurtre, de mon fratricide. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, je fus fière de moi, je fus fière d'être une vraie Borgia.

Seulement, Cesare voulait mettre la main sur l'assassin. On aurait dit que sa vie en dépendait ! Alors que pourtant, il détestait bien plus que moi notre frère... Je ne compris sa démarche que ce soir-là, lorsqu'il se trouva dans ma chambre, apeuré, persuadé qu'il était à l'origine de ce crime... Je pus le rassurer, lui avouant la vérité et ne ressentant pas la moindre once de culpabilité pour autant. Notre famille était libérée de ce monstre qui la déshonorait. Un monstre qui avait assassiné sa femme, assassiné son demi-frère... par égoïsme. Je suis différente de lui. Je l'ai tué, car il le méritait... et on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses victimes.

La réaction de Cesare me fit peur... Je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge, qu'il demande à Dieu de me condamner ou qu'il aille trouver notre père pour l'informer de sa découverte. Je me suis fourvoyée, car Cesare me sourit, visiblement rassuré et nullement blessé par mon geste. Lui qui me suppliait de ne pas lui en vouloir à l'instant où il croyait être l'assassin, me rendit le soutien qu'il était venu chercher. Nous serions unis contre tous, deux Borgia contre le monde entier. Et puis... mon univers devint lentement flou et ma conscience s'effaça, lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, lorsque nous décidâmes, d'un commun accord, que nous brûlerions ensemble en enfer. J'acceptais sans retenue de commettre l'un des actes les plus répréhensibles, les plus réprimés par la bible parce que je le voulais. Je voulais Cesare, mon frère, comme je n'avais jamais désiré aussi soudainement quelqu'un. Sa peau était douce, son parfum m'envoûtait et mon cœur semblait vouloir exploser lorsqu'il me porta sur le lit... au point d'en oublier Pedro derrière les rideaux. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment oublier qu'un autre homme se tenait debout dans cette pièce alors que je m'offrais à mon frère ? Je ne sais pas. Ai-je été possédée ? Non, car aujourd'hui encore, avec l'esprit clair, je me sens toujours troublée par le visage de Cesare, son doux visage, éternellement présent au sein de mon esprit lorsque je ferme les yeux. Mon inconscient a peut-être agi pour me protéger, me cachant délibérément la présence de Pedro... et cela pour mieux détruire ce que je désirais construire avec mon frère.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva malheureusement. Cesare fut attiré par un bruit, celui du chandelier heurté par Pedro... et mon frère le découvrit. Si le meurtre de Juan n'avait pas affecté son amour pour moi, la présence du soldat fut destructrice. Je le vis dans ses yeux, je l'entendis à travers ses mots, il me croyait fausse, il croyait que je voulais le piéger. À cet instant, je compris que tout était terminé, que Pedro allait y laisser la vie et que j'allais perdre Cesare. Je ne m'étais pas trompée... Je ne pus stopper la main vengeresse de mon frère qui ôta la vie au soldat devant notre père et tout le collège des cardinaux... détruisant ainsi le témoin de notre moment de tendresse interdit.

Il y a des réactions qui ne peuvent être contrôlées... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là... mais une chose est certaine : si l'occasion se présente à nouveau, alors je referais la même erreur.

Pourquoi ai-je accepté une telle proposition ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu me jeter dans les bras de Cesare et coller à l'image que l'on donne de moi dans les tavernes lugubres ? Pour me venger de mon père, car il préfère Juan à nous deux ? Pour provoquer Dieu qui ne m'aide nullement à choisir ma voix ? Ou simplement parce que cet interdit me semble si délicieux ?

Nous finirons tous en enfer, c'est certain.


End file.
